


You Came Back..?

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Bottom GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Boys' Love, Choking, Crying, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Behavior, Rimming, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Short & Sweet, Sleepy Cuddles, Smut, Spit As Lube, Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:46:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27055141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: George wasn't doing too great. His best friend had been found out to be some kind of gang leader, and as a result landed himself in prison. The brunette was still upset about this, Clay was his best friend. He was the one who saved him from other dangerous groups, the one who held him when he had his nightmares... the one who knew him more than jokes and snide remarks and had seen how fragile he truly was, that he could shatter in your hands given the right words. The right amount of trust.AKAThat one fic where Clay's a criminal/killer and George do be kinda hurt by that :>and then they fuck---
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 604
Collections: Anonymous





	You Came Back..?

**Author's Note:**

> ! DISCLAIMER !
> 
> This fiction used another work as a base. I got consent from the OG author (Lego Doctor) to change and edit their fic for this ship! Any mean remarks about his writing skills will be deleted immediantly.

George wasn't doing too great. His best friend had been found out to be some kind of gang leader, and as a result landed himself in prison. The brunette was still upset about this, Clay was his best friend. He was the one who saved him from other dangerous groups, the one who held him when he had his nightmares... the one who knew him more than jokes and snide remarks and had seen how fragile he truly was, that he could shatter in your hands given the right words. The right amount of trust.

It had been about six months after Clay was convicted, leading to George almost constantly hating himself. A criminal was the only one that ended up caring about him, does that really make you feel good enough for love? George hadn't been looking after himself, he stopped eating and sleeping, his skin ghostly pale from malnutrition from his habits. At first it scared George with how quickly he was falling ‘ill’, scared him in a way that made panic fill his blood stream, but now it was more of a pending worry that barely took up his mind most days. 

Wait. Why does his hoodie have small dots on it? Why was his vision blurring? Oh... he surely wasn't this sad about some asshole that got caught, right? George huffed quietly, angrily wiping at the underside of his blood shot eyes that seemed to overflow with tears permanently. George eventually gave up on wiping off the tears, deciding to just curl up on the seat on his balcony, allowing the freezing cold wind to blow slowly into his face.

George felt like wailing out, he could feel his heart start to wrench tightly and grow some kind of burning cold erupt inside of it. He cried softly, though he chose not to let the loud sobs that rattled around in his rib cage free, opting to just quietly whimper in the refreshing night air and let the tears roll down his cheeks like he was a water fountain piece, instead of giving himself to away and awake his neighbours with his cries. He had already been caught once, getting a rather aggressive noise complaint. No one had to know- no one could know he was this upset about a potential murderer being in jail.

No one had to care.

So nobody cared...

Well, one person cared. A happy go lucky blonde with a flirting problem, who also seemed to hold him /just right/ so he felt safe and secure without feeling... weak. That happy go lucky brunette with a flirting problem was /his/.

Fuck.

He really fucking missed Clay. The dumb ass that somehow made his days just that slightest bit better.

George cried out softly, wanting to just wake up from this ongoing nightmare to Clay’s arms, be scooped up and told he was okay and that Clay hadn't done anything wrong. It was all just his mind playing tricks on him. That all that had happened was just some nightmare he’d wake up from.

"Clay you…" George managed to growl out, though the heart breaking voice crack still wormed its way into his sentence and made his voice quiver, making it obvious of his despair. "I miss your dumb ass laugh..." The brunette sniffled a small half-smile forming across his lips before it dropped, knowing this will just be another night of restless sleeping and having to somehow cool down his red nose and cheeks with some horrible concealer again.

"Oi! My laugh so isn’t dumb," A voice grumbled out. It was deep, deeper than he remembered the phrase having, but it was unmistakably Clays’.

George could have sworn his neck nearly snapped with how quickly he looked up. "Clay..?" He asked quietly, standing up slowly as he observed the other. His hair was shaved on the sides, piercings glinting from his ears and his once bare lip now hosting to a single loop. George gazed at him quietly, a shaking hand covering his mouth to stop the sobs that he wanted to scream out.

He was back!

"No shit," Clay chuckled, fucking /chuckled/. The blonde had quite the growth spurt, now towering over George by at least a head. His muscles where larger, it seemed Clay focused more on muscle gain when he was in the prison more. The strangest thing was the midnight black lines that crawled along his tan skin, the designs looking intricate and magical almost, like all the tattooed creatures where pictures plastered onto his skin.

George stalked forward to the other man on his balcony, running a hand along the tanned flesh that now seemed to glow in the moonlight in the most gorgeous of ways. The brunette curled his arms tightly around Clay’s waist, snuggling deeply into the muscular chest that he had secretly been dreaming about. This might be a dream, though it would be the first time that George imagined the other to look more villain-y. He still viewed him as the sweet humanized puppy that he had grown to know, though the change was welcomed easily.

He'd never admit it, but he preferred this Clay more. He felt protected in his arms, special, even.

The brunette let out a small choked gasp as warm fingertips ran up his hoodie and dragged around his waist, sprinkling heat shocks wherever they seemed to land. The other arm scooped under his ass, pressing into his thighs slightly although the warmth made him feel slightly less awkward.

"You're so pretty, absolutely gorgeous. And you're all for me, I'm so lucky. You're so pretty, my pretty little boy," Clay’s deep, raspy voice growled into his ear as the arm lifted, his voice swamped and heavily coated in pure and utter love, now holding George in his arms and purring out sweet compliments in his ear. George gasped, his legs now squeezing tightly around Clay’s waist to prevent his fall, choosing to quickly move his arms around the blonde’s neck.

Clay peppered kisses along the smaller males' cheek, kissing underneath his eyes and removing the dried tears. George chewed his lip, averting his eyes as he gripped his arms around the other tighter. George swallowed tightly, hiding his face in the others' neck as blush slowly raised to flow safely over his cheeks and crawl up his ears, painting them red. "I-inside..." George mumbled.

The taller boy huffed out laughter, the brunette already knowing there was a bright smile planted along the others cheeks. "Fine, it'll be easier to fuck you into the mattress is there is a mattress!" He exclaimed happily, slapping George’s ass as he walked towards the sliding glass door, the brunette could tell Clay loved the little whined that came out of George’s lips.

Clay carried them inside, closing the door along with locking it to prevent any cold to seep in. The blonde placed George delicately onto the bed, though he immediately crawled on top of him, lips latching into his stomach and biting soft marks into the skin, turning a soft baby pink. George let out a loud whine, his hands finding leverage in the other's hair.

George felt hands ghost across his bare chest, sneaking up under is hoodie and rubbing over his nipples softly, though as the pressure was added George withered in the bed, now rubbing his hips against the others waist quickly, begging for friction wordlessly. "Cl-Clay…!" George whined breathlessly, his eyes already clouded over in pure need.

Lips trailed up to where the large hands where, nipping the skin softly between the sharp teeth the other owned. George mewled at the contact, his eyes nearly rolling back in pure pleasure as the trained lips licked across the hard nubs expertly. The tongue continued licking and sucking on the over sensitive nipples happily, though once the brunette moaned out and arched his back obscenely the teeth made an appearance, now biting harshly around George’s left nipple.

George moaned loudly, his hands fisting into the other's hair and tugging it hard, wanting to speak and ask for more contact, more kisses, more bites... just more. But his mouth now only seemed to make pleasured whine and moans, seeming to be void of any words other than slurring the other's name between ghostly gasps. It almost hurt how hard his dick was.

"Now, now Georgy." Clay purred, his hands gripping the fabric of the hoodie tightly in his hands, his face hovering over George’s in the most attractive an intimidating of ways. George chewed his lip slightly, his cheeks growing redder in hue, the blush visible in the dark room. "You're not calling the shots here." Clay laughed softly, and at those words he ripped the fabric clean off of George, now leaving him in only short boxers and watching his wriggle around under the harsh gaze he was given, whimpering at the display of pure strength.

Clay left the talking at that, forcing George hands off his hair and pressing them over the brunette’s head, now leaving him even more vulnerable than before. The blonde opted to use one hand to keep the others in place, letting the other grope the plush flesh on George’s ass as he bent his neck down to swoop in a kiss. George eagerly kissed back, feeling a pair of skilled lips mold smoothly against his own, making him moan softly. Clay took that as an opening and forced in his tongue, tracing the other's molars before sucking the other's tongue into his own mouth, drowning George in his taste.

George’s eyes fell shut, feeling teeth softly add themselves in and tug on his bottom lip, pulling them down before running a tongue under them and letting them go. George felt himself grow more pliant and submissive and the time went on, his moans and gasps becoming louder and needier as he gave up the fight for his meekly attempted dominance.

Clay broke the kiss for air, letting George catch his breath while he occupied himself on the pale neck his was given, sucking deep red marks that would stain him purple and yellow the next morning, biting the other's collarbones to leave shark-like prints on them. It would definitely leave marks, and to be honest? George loved the idea of everyone knowing what had happened this night.

Clay smiled warmly at George, nipping at his cheek softly before gazing at the ruined boy before him. "Baby?”- George’s stomach flipped at the pet name- “I'm going to flip you over, ass in the air," Clay told him in a dismissive voice, rubbing a warm hand over his waist in a soothing like motion. George gave a weak nod, smiling softly before Clay grabbed his waist tightly in both hands, flipping him over quickly and letting his hands slip to the other's hips before pulling them up.

"If anyone ever gets to fuck you like this, remind them that you're mine. All mine." He growled under his breath angrily his fingers most likely leaving harsh bruises on the flesh. "If anyone ever did anything to you, you know they'd be dead in seconds, right?" Clay hissed, leading George to mewl and whine his approval of the possessive claims.

George braced his face on his arms softly, making a pillow like thing for him to hide his face. The brunette could practically feel the smirk rise up on the blonde’s face and he pulled off his shirt, placing it under George’s head softly before yanking down the offending fabric covering the other's ass.

George whined softly, wriggling slightly under the others hungry gaze. Strong hands cupped each cheek in a palm, spreading the two and rubbing the hole with his thumb lightly, making him moan helplessly. Then he felt it, a wet tongue pressing against it and licking over the flesh. Teeth bit one of the cheeks, leaving large teeth marks before going back to attacking the hole.

He writhed in the bed at the onslaught, his eyes rolling to the back of his head as a long shudder ran down his spine angrily. George pressed his hips back, begging for more attention. Clay happily supplied, forcing his tongue around the warm ring of muscle and watched closely as his precious little boy came undone by such simple friction.

Clay forced his tongue in deeper, rubbing along the walls and searching for that one area that would make George scream. The blonde held the hips firmly in place as he licked around, feeling a soft and squishy bump. He poked it carefully, using more pressure than he intended, though he guessed George didn't mind by the lewd moan that was ripped from his throat, sweet gasps and moans dripping from the brunette’s mouth endlessly.

Fuck, he was glad these walls where thick...

Clay forced a finger in, loosening the walls around him. George felt his own hands fist into the sheets, thrusting his hips into Clay’s face harsher as a sign for more, not even thinking of using his words in case they let out another one of the filthy moans he was trying the stiffle into the fabric he buried his face in. The singular finger was then welcomed with another, making George try and fuck himself on them as they scissored him roughly.

George felt the tongue leave his gaping hole, though the fingers stayed the same and continued to thrust in and out, spreading each other apart to open George enough for Clay. "Think you're ready, baby?" The blonde growled, his gaze heavy with lust to the point his pupils seemed to sink in all the red, only owning a thin gleaming ring of dirty green.

The brunette’s feeble nods seemed to be his answer, the sweet mewls making Clay’s dick that slightest bit harder. The blonde nodded, his wide smirk present on his face as he pulled down his pants just hooked his cock out, choosing to keep his pants on. The taller male guided his length to the gaping hole, removing his fingers and wiping them on George’s back.

With one swift thrust he was entirely in and drawing out a muffled scream from the brunette under him, deciding to not let George get used to the intrusion and just pull his hips back slowly, slamming them back with a loud slap. George moaned loudly, his toes curling as his back arched perfectly, clenching tightly around the other male. One of Clay’s hands left the others hips, moving it to slide down the pale expanse of the brunette’s marked back, teeth indents with red and purple splotches dying his skin perfectly, looking similar to a small galaxy. Clay bit his lip roughly, his eyes rolling slightly as his hips worked into the other, singing out praises with every breath he made.

"I wonder how you'll explain this to everyone?" Clay hummed thoughtfully. "Will you tell them the truth? That you spent you're weekend crying on a killer’s cock?" He purred devilishly, his hot breath fanning over George’s cheek as he spoke, before he leaned back and continued his tracing.

The hand traced the bite marks slightly, putting slightly pressure of the love bites to show they were visible. Clay’s hips kept a steady, ruthless pace and slamming directly into George’s prostate each time, milking out whiny moans and noises he thought only porn stars could make. Clay’s hand crawled to the pale neck, the bites and marks matching the ones on his back neatly like a pattern. The hand tightened on the throat, forcing the slutty noise the brunette was about to make to be cut short.

Clay watched with a pleased face as eyes rolled to the back of the brunettes’ head, his cheeks flushed heavily as Clay pressed his hand down further, giving George just enough space to breath. "You need to be quiet, baby." Clay purred, nipping the other's ear softly. "What if your roommates came? They'd see you being fucked by a criminal, making the most erotic noises as you're forced to take my cock," The male purred into George’s ear.

George tightened around Clay, giving his length a vice like grip and forcing Clay to hold back a low groan. "Cl-Clay! I'm c-cu-uming..!" George wailed, his eyes screwing shut as he held onto his release. "No, baby, you'll cum when I do, be patient." Clay purred back, the hand that was around George's hip was now down, hooking around the base of George’s cock and allowing nothing but the clear pre-cum out.

George whined pitifully, his cheeks growing redder as he waited. Clay pulled his hips back quickly, slamming them back before grinding directly into George’s prostate, making sure to force him into over sensitivity. "Clay! Please!" George screamed, his eyes bubbling with tears and more pressure was put on his throat, cutting off his plead short.

"I know what you're fucking doing, baby, but you're not going to get away that easily. You're mine, all mine. I'll teach you how to be a good cock slut," He purred, proving his words with as sharp hip thrust that lead to a whiny moan released from the brunette. "Perfect fucking voice, too. You sing like an angel my love."

The brunette tsked behind him, leaning back and standing on his knees, tightening the ring around George’s dick evilly. The tan male continued fucking George into the mattress, making him rock back and forth in place as the bed head hit the wall with each thrust, proving just how much strength Clay had.

The taller male grid his teeth, his eyes drawing shut tightly as George squeezed around him. Clay groaned deeply, his orgasm raking him through him as he fucked George harder through the pleasure filled waves, his panting filling the room with the echoing slaps and George’s sinful noises. Clay came inside of George, making sure to press against the others' prostate to properly torture the other for bending his rules.

"Now," Clay started, slowly moving out of George as he spoke, "I want you to touch yourself every night, but not tonight. You’re not allowed to cum, either. If you don't obey me, I'll fucking know." The tan male growled, releasing his grip around George’s throat. "I'll stay here tonight with you, but I'll be gone by morning."

With that, Clay tucked himself in as George whimpered, the brunette rolling himself onto his side in defeat. The blonde went to the bathroom, taking a towel and running warm water onto it and coming back to clean George up, pressing soft kisses with praises into the now clean skin. George gazed up at him through half lidded eyes, already nearly asleep while Clay pulled George’s boxers up.

"Please stay tomorrow," George mumbled, his eyes begging Clay to stay for him. "I want to wake up and kiss you, you can't go..." George mumbled, his words slurring as he drifted off, tearing gathering in his eyes and slipping down his cheeks. George held Clay’s shirt tightly, his pale fingers holding the inky black fabric like it was something he'd treasure forever, and was it really so greedy if Clay wanted George to treasure it forever?

Clay smiled sadly at him, pressing a sweet kiss to the other's forehead and climbing into bed next to him, wrapping his arms around the other and pressing him into his chest. "I won't leave, my love…"

And with that, the blonde too fell asleep, ready to wake up with the brunette sprinkling thrilled kisses to his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Another disclaimer, both George and Dream have stated they are comfortable with fiction and art being made for them and their ship, however, if any of their views change and they become uncomfortable I will immediantly delete my work and/or replace the work with an apology.


End file.
